Time Junction/Episodes/The Hotel Ghost, Part 1
(Fandom original series logo) (We see the Kirbies operating the revolving sushi bar at their restaurant. Among the people at the sushi bar are Asuka, Seijou, Youmu and Yuyuko. Asuka is seen first, spying a Futomaki roll and taking it on reaction.) Asuka: (Seems that they took Dedede's advice... I don't know how I'd feel about a sushi bar that only sells rice...) (Seijou is seen next, struggling to decide which piece of sushi to take.) Seijou: Gah, there are so many to pick, i don't know which one to pick!! (he wails his hands.) (Youmu and Yuyuko are seen next.) Yuyuko: Youmu, it's not good to be fussy. Youmu: It's not good to take all the sushi you see, either. Yuyuko: That's called "giving myself options". Youmu: Lady Yuyuko, I have some types of sushi that I do like and some that I don't. Yuyuko: Yes. Well, I... (Yuyuko stops talking, looking somewhat shocked) Youmu: Lady Yuyuko? (Youmu notices what Yuyuko had seen - a small ghost boy, pacing around the restaurant.) Youmu: A ghost? Yuyuko: It would appear so. Youmu: What's it doing here? Yuyuko: I'm not sure, to be honest. Youmu: Have the others noticed? Yuyuko: Well... (Yuyuko looks at Asuka and Seijou, who aren't aware of the ghost) ...doesn't appear to be the case. Youmu: Hm... (The netherworld dwellers thought about it.) Youmu: We'd best conduct an investigation. Yuyuko: Of course. I'll have to decide on which sushi to eat, though. Youmu: How long will that take, Lady Yuyuko? Yuyuko: I'll only take a minute... (Meanwhile, Sakura Cookie is seen at reception, listening to a piano cover of "Eternal Transient Reign" from Touhou 14.3, when she hears knocking on the door) Sakura: Hmm? (Sakura pauses the song, then watches the door open, revealing a ghost) Sakura: Hello. Do you plan to stay for the night? (silence) Sakura: Okay... I'll take that as... uh... as a yes! (silence) Sakura: Here's your room key... (takes the key to room 347466) ...have a nice- (lets go of the key, causing it to fall out of her hands and land on the floor) Wait. (Sakura goes over to the key and picks it up) Sakura: Ghosts can't pick up keys, it seems. But how did it open the door? (Sakura thinks for a short while) Sakura: I'll have to tell Hatti about this. (Transition to Sakura talking to Hatti) Hatti: Are you serious? A ghost arrived at the hotel? Sakura: Yep. Hatti: Have any other ghosts appeared? Sakura: Just the one. For now. Hatti: Hmm, let me check the security cameras... (Hatti looks at the security cameras. She sees a ghost on one of the cameras, roaming the halls.) Sakura: That's the one I saw. (Hatti looks at another camera, seeing the younger ghost that Yuyuko saw at the restaurant) Sakura: I didn't see that ghost at the reception. Hatti: Hmm... so this one entered through another means? Sakura: I think so, but I don't know if there's any other way in here. Hatti: This is leading us nowhere... Category:Time Junction